Revenge is sweet but love is sweeter
by LilithXxLuv
Summary: Sequel to Why do you love him? - Lilith is a secret that only the Phantomhive Household and Undertaker know about but when she becomes 17 and bumps into William how will their relationship grow? What will happen when he finds out who she is? How will Undertaker try to protect her? Rated M Undertaker x OC - William x OC - some Sebastian x Grell - Rape - Abuse - Adorable scenes
1. Uncle Undy

**A/N: I'M BBBAAACCCCKKKK … Did you miss me? Don't worry the story will be continued but I may need some help as lately I have been having a bit of writers block (DAMN IT) but no worries I have already written quite a lot of the story. I may not be able to update as often as I would like to but will try … I promise XD**

27th march 1898, the day before Lilith's ninth birthday, Elizabeth had persuaded Ciel to throw a nice party for her. Grell and Sebastian had already found out that Undertaker knew their secret and had asked if he would look after her like she was family. Grell had been going to work like normal, Undertaker had returned to his shop but still popped to see the reapers once in a while and Sebastian always made sure that someone was with Lilith at all times.

Everyone was going at their normal business but with the exception of trying to get the house ready for the party without Lilith knowing. Sebastian had taken her out for the day so she wouldn't get suspicious with everyone acting strange. He had decided to take her to see Undertaker, which she was delighted by. When they arrived she was greeted by two hands picking her up and twirling her around, all she could do was giggle.

"Ello my dear hehehe and what brings you here today?" He stopped twirling her around and put her on his shoulders making sure that she didn't bang her head on anything dangling down.

"Uncle Undy, put me down hahahaha, that tickled hehe, I'm not five anymore" Undertaker just chuckled and set her down on her coffin, she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed some more.

"My dear, it's always good to hear your laugh. So what have you come to visit me today for, or did you just me your dear old uncle that much" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling a box from behind her and placing it on her lap "Or did you just miss my biscuits?"

Lilith looked at the box in her lap, she loved the Undertakers biscuits so much and she always ended up eating them all before he even had time to grab one from the box. "Well even though I love your biscuits, I came here because daddy thought I should visit you, so we have all day to have fun together" Undertaker turned to the tall figure stood in the doorway and smiled softly, "So does your daddy want to stay or is he going off to do important grown up things"

"I think I better go and do some things for my master, I'll be back later" And with that he was gone. The creepy mortician turned back to the small girl sat swaying her head from side to side, humming.

"So what do you want to do first little doll" Lilith blushed a bright shade of red, that nickname always made her feel warm inside, she and the Undertaker were the only ones who knew of that nickname, it was their little secret. "It looks like your cheeks have gone the same colour as your mothers hair hehehe" Lilith rolled her eyes and turned away from his stare, meanwhile that very person was reaping a soul just round the corner from the shop.

They had just stopped laughing about something when the door flew open and a familiar voice flooded the room, "Well that one was troublesome but most men always are" The two looked towards the door and saw Grell tilting to one side with his chainsaw flung over his shoulder, the small child jumped down from the coffin and ran straight towards her. Grell put his scythe on a coffin that was closest to him, bent down and picked to girl up. "Hello baby girl, are you and Undertaker having fun or do I have to kick him for you"

"Hehehe mammy, no we are having lots of fun but if he does something I don't like I can kick him hehehe" Undertaker let out a loud cackle before walking over to the loving mother and daughter and patting them both on the head.

"Yes of course, you could both try or you could both have some tea unless Willlliiiiaaaammmm has gave you lots of reaps today" Grell let the girl down; walked over to the coffin the other two were at a moment ago and sat down.

"Nope, my next reap isn't until late so I can spend some time with you two if you want" He shot a wide grin towards them both when the Undertaker suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room both Lilith and Grell looked at each other confused. A few minutes went by before Undertaker came back with a box. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Nothing for nosy reapers, just for special little dolls" Lilith smiled to the floor while a blush spread across her face, Grell noticed and giggled. "Well my dear open it, it is for tomorrow but I thought you could open it today" The girls small hand quickly grabbed the box lid and pulled it open as fast as she could, she dropped the box lid; placing her fingers on the fabric in the box.

Grell became curious to what was in the box, "Come on, let's see, what's in the box?" Lilith placed the box next to her and pulled out a beautiful back and red dress (Just imagine Alice's blue dress with the white apron from Alice madness returns but the dress is black and the apron is blue). She turned to her mother, smiling from ear to ear,

"Mammy please can I try it on, oh please oh please oh please" Grell giggled and looked at Undertaker who pointed to a room in the back of the shop. Lilith pulled Grell to the room and slammed the door behind them. Undertaker sat there giggling to himself for a few minutes before the door to the shop opened and William walked in.

"Oh William, I didn't expect you here, what a very pleasant surprise" Grell heard Will's name and instantly went to listen through the door while covering little Lilith's mouth. William scoffed, until he noticed the pink box still sat on the coffin. He walked over, inspecting it before turning back to the legendary reaper.

"Do you have company here?" The mortician looked the cold man dead in the eye.

"No I was just sorting out some old junk and found that box thought I could use it for something, is that a problem? Why are you here?"

"I came looking for that useless red head called Grell, where is he?" Undertaker raised his head up and crossed his arms. "I'll ask again then, where is Grell Sutcliff?" Lilith's eyes widened, she looked up to her mother who was shaking like mad.

"Why do you want to know where he is" William slammed his hand down on one of the coffins making Grell jump a bit from the sound.

"I need to find him, I told him not to interfere with that bloody demon thousands of times but this time he has gone too far" Undertaker gulped, he stood and walked a bit closer to the door to the back room to protect them.

"And what exactly has he done to make you this angry, may I ask?" William clenched his fists.

"He has had a child, a daughter with that demon, and once I find him and prove that this is not just a rumour, I will make sure that he will never see his precious demon or that child again … so you better tell me where he is" Undertaker shot his hand out to the side and in an instant he was holding his scythe to William's neck.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me boy, you are still nothing but a student at the academy to me, I could have your head ripped off your shoulders if you talk to me like that again … and concerning Grell, I don't know where he is and I don't know about these rumours but I know they are not true, he has not had a child and even if he did I would not let you touch them or I would come after you myself, is that clear?"

"Yes sir" William quickly moved to the entrance of the shop and flew out in a flash. As soon as he felt it was safe, he opened the door to the back room to see the red head holding his daughter close to him, rocking back and forth. He stretched out a hand to him which the red head shakily took.

**A/N: If William is one of your favourite characters from Black Butler, I am so sorry I have made him like this, I LOVE HIM but I kind of did this, guys I am very sorry. I will at some point make another Fanfic and he will be nice XD**


	2. A happy moment

The night was slowly drawing closer; Sebastian had finished his shopping and was on his way back to the Undertakers shop. An unnerving feeling filled the air around him as he arrived in front of the shop door. The door opened to reveal Undertaker and Grell standing next to each other, staring at him, giggling.

"What are you two laughing about?" the two reapers looked at each other and nodded.

"My dear Sebby, may I present your beautiful daughter" As soon as Grell announced this they both moved to reveal Lilith standing in her new dress, smiling up to her father. "Doesn't she look beautiful and all ready for her birthday tomorrow?"

Lilith giggled. She stretched her arms out and yawned, Sebastian smirked "I think it's time for you to go to bed" She nodded and was lifted into the demons arms, "Come on I think we all better get some sleep ready for tomorrow"

"Well I have one more soul to collect then I'll be right home, I'll see you later" and with that the Demon and girl were gone out the door. "The sooner I'm back home with them the better" Undertaker embraced him, resting his hand on top of the red hair.

"Don't worry; if I hear William has done anything to you I will hunt him down myself" Grell let out a sigh of relief, he was worried that Undertaker wouldn't of helped him but even he knew that Undertaker cared for him and his daughter too much. He wiggled his way out of the hug and glided towards the door,

"Thank you Undertaker, but I can probably handle myself and just remember I have that very sexy demon by my side hehe, ok I better get going, I'll see you later" Then he was gone, Undertaker sighed, he knew as well as Grell that William wasn't going to just let him go so easily.

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update, my life has been so busy, i really need to sort out my time. Also sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will being an absolute awesome yet horrible PLOT TWIST (Technically hehe) XD**


	3. Shocker Plot Twist

**A/N: Here is the chapter with the really horrible plot twist … for Grell, I am so sorry in advance for this chapter but I didn't put this in the first part of this story XD**

Grell managed to get back to the Shinigami realm in one piece after his reap but as soon as he got through the door everyone's eyes were on him. He walked as fast as he could to his office but was stopped by an arm grabbing him and dragging him in a cupboard. Grell composed himself then looked up to see who had just pulled him into the confined space.

"RONNIE, WHAT THE HELL"

"Keep your voice down Senpai someone will hear you" Grell looked at him confused.

"What are you on about? It's just like any other day … Ronnie dear what's going on"

"It's Spears–Senpai, he's going crazy, he was looking for you earlier but he was screaming at everyone to find you …. And there had been rumours going round that you are with that Demon you like so much and that you have had his child …. Please say that isn't true Senpai"

Grell mind was all over the place, _how did everyone find out? I really need to get myself out of this or I'm dead._ The red head just snickered and walked out of the closet. "I don't know where people get these ideas from but I know one thing … me and Bassy will probably never happen"

He quickly made his way to his office. Once inside, he slammed the door and let out a loud sigh when someone from behind him cleared their throat making the red reaper jump and turn to be faced with a rather angry looking Will.

"William, what are you doing in my office, it's rude to enter a ladies room without being invited first" he was suddenly pinned to the wall with great force, "Will …"

"Shut up Sutcliff … I want to know the truth NOW"

"What are you going on about William?"

"The girl, who is she?" Grell gulped and tried to get the black haired man off but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"What girl, I don't have a clue what you're talking about … Please get off me, you're hurting me" William leaned closer to the red head, putting all his weight on him.

"You know EXACTLY who I am talking about Sutcliff … you better tell me who she is or I will find her and don't worry I will make sure she's tak … Wait, no" William let go of Grell who slid down to the floor and cuddled himself. "I can't believe it, she is isn't she"

"She's what?"

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" Grell started to shake, clenching his fist tightly; he stood and yelled into Will's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, DON'T HURT MY LITTLE GIRL" William smirked before pulling Grell by his collar to his desk, bending him over it.

"If you love her so much, you will do everything I say or so help me she will be in the hands of the reapers faster than that Demon of yours can even think of doing anything, UNDERSTAND?" Grell nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Now you better not scream or yell" and before Grell could say anything his trousers had been pulled down and William had thrust into him hard. He let out a loud cry of pain; his mouth was covered by Williams hand as he kept thrusting into him roughly. More tears ran down Grell's cheeks as William found his release inside the red head, he quickly pulled out of him, cleaning himself of and pulling his trousers up. He turned back to the mangled mess of red on the floor and spat, "You're a disgrace to the Shinigami race" then he walked out leaving the red head covered in blood and cum.

Eventually Grell got the energy to clean himself up quickly and pull his trousers back on. As soon as he was decent he made a portal back to the human world and ran home.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY, I didn't want Will to do this to Grell but it happened :( please review it would make me feel a bit better :D**


End file.
